The Love that Bloom under the Sky
by sapphire-tears27
Summary: Maybe it was fate that he met her, her eyes are blue, like the sky. He felt his heart beating faster. Nothing can compare to how beautiful her smile is, yet there was pain in her eyes. A romantic stories between Giotto, the first boss of the Vongola and a mysterious girl. Can he heal her heart that is that is fill pain and hate from her past?
1. Encounter

**Hello readers, this is my first time writing a fanfiction. Anyway, i'm clumsy and actually publish my essay(my schoool project) as one of my story, so if you see it please just ignore it.**

**Oh, the title is called _First love_, if you saw it and it is written by 8 tears, please just ignore it!**

**By the way, this my first story so if there is any advice please tell me!**

* * *

Prologue

_Her blue hair and eyes are beautiful. I met her gaze, I had a feeling she could read my soul, yet I feel calm, even a little happy_

* * *

Giotto wokes up rubbing his eyes, he's still sleepy, yet he feels as if something is about to happen today. he looked outside the window, the sky was beautiful, he loved the sky. He changes his clothes and walk outside. G was waiting for him.

G stare at him, " quite slow", G grumble. Giotto rolled his eyes, _really, G could be really annoying sometimes, some times i really wants to shut his mouth with a duct tape" _Giotto thought. " come on, Cozart is waiting for us" g expained. Giotto smiled, they started walking to Franco's store.

They met with Cozart in front of Franco's store. they had promise Franco that they will watch over his store while he is recovering from his injuries. About 2 days ago, Franco's store got, well trashed and got some pretty bad cuts and bruises because he didn't give 90% discount to some merchants.

As you see, this town is an outlaw place, so laws doesn't applied to this town, but Giotto loved this town.

They watch over the store for a coupled of hours, many people came here, buying ingredients for their lunch or dinner. Franco's store sell almost everything and is the best store around here, no wonder the merchants got their eyes on his products.

Giotto sat on a chair, bored out of his mind. _ugh, wish something interesting will happen_, as if on cue, the merchant who attack franco was walking down the street. "_Oh great, something is going to happen and it is not pleasant_," Giotto thought.

"Hey look guy, isn't this the store that belongs to the coward that we beat up," one of the merchants ask. Hey you're right, and look, three little puny kids guarding the store." the second teased.

"_Those two guys really need to shave his beard, and he stinks, it's surprising they could sell anything to people without making them run 60 miles away_" Giotto thought.

"~Oh my~, where the owner of this store, you think that 3 stupid kids like you will actually be able to guard this store? don't make me laugh, go back home and hide behind your mama's skirt" the guy with the black suit taunted.

Giotto narrowed his eyes, they pissed him off, those stupid brainless idiots, he's gonna beat some sense in to them.

"If you got time to mock us, why don't you go home, go home and eat shit" Giotto retorted.

"This brat got some courage, man, but had quite a foul mouth"the merchant with the hat said

The merchant with the black suit clenched his teeth and narrowed his eyes. He pulled back his hand and was ready to deliver a punch...

Giotto stand up and was ready to deflect his blow, just then the man with the black suit was fling across the room.

The two other merchant jump up in surprise. G and Cozart's eyes was wide with shock.

Giotto's attention was back to where the man with the black suit was standing berfore.

Standing there was a slender girl who is probably a little shorter than him, she had blue hair. Giotto had no idea how she got the strength to fling a full grown adult, that weighs about 200 pounds across the room.

The girl was beautiful, cute, he doesn't even know how to descibe her, but what caught his attention was her eyes, her eyes were blue.

"_Her blue hair and eyes are beautiful. I met her gaze, I had a feeling she could read my soul, yet I feel calm, even a little happy_" Giotto thought.


	2. Her Name

**Hello readers, this is my first fanfiction story, so i really need help knowing how to update and add new chapters.**

* * *

Giotto felt his heart beats faster.

The girl's gaze shift to the where the blacke suit merchant is.

"Hn, you're in the way" the girl said.

The calmly walk in to the store as if nothing has happen.

The two other merchant that were unharm, was the first to react.

"Y-you, STUPID GIRL ARE YOU INSANE, DID YOU KNOW WHO YOU JUST INJURE!" one of the merchant yelled.

The blue hair girl glare at him.

The merchant flinched.

The girl calmy walk to the** Food Ingredient** section, she took out a slip of paper and start scanning through it.

Giotto watch her as she pick up ingredients, two carrots, potatoes, meats and some other vegeatables.

She walk to the counter.

"The cost"she ask.

G blink his eyes, " 26 Euro" G replied

She handed him the money started to leave.

The merchant with the hat was sneaking up behind her and was ready to deliver a punch.

"Watch out !" Giotto shouted.

The girl grab the merchant's arm and CRACK! she broke it.

The mechant scream in agnony.

The girl turn to the other merchant that is currently unaharm, " did you also wants to end up like these two?" she ask.

The merchants's eyes widen, forgetting aout his other two comrade, he charge down the street without looking back.

The blue hair girl pick up her ingredients, that is already been put in to a bag, and started to leave.

y-your name, what's your name. Giotto blurted out.

The girl met his gaze for one second.

"Rui, my name is Rui" she replied.

* * *

**My apology this chapter is kind of short, but i hope you enjoy it!**


	3. strong people

**Finally the third chapter!**

**Sorry horrible grammer and punctuation for this chapter!**

**oh this chapter is written i giotto's point of view. **

* * *

Rui, Rui" this name kept in popping in to my mind. I shake my head, I can't get her out of my mind.

"Giotto, you're okay, you been in daze for a while" G ask.

Giotto blink his eyes and replied "yeah".

"Oh Giotto, about that vigilantes group idea, I mention berfore, any ideas on how we should start?" Cozart reminded him.

I shake his head, " _I need to think about the group first, ARGH! stop thinking about that girl_!" I thought.

" Oh the vigilantes group, lets start by collecting capable, strong people" I suggest.

" Strong? like that girl we just met before, that kind of sttrenght?" G ask

ARGH! does G have to mention her! now i can't get her out of my mind!" I thought.

_But just a little, hope sparks in his heart, it's the perfect chance to get to know_ _her_.

"Giotto?" G me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, someone like her" I replied

G and Cozart exchange smirks.

"What"? I ask.

"Cough, um no, nothing, do any ideas on how to get her to join our group?" Cozart ask.

G was the one who answer, " she seems to go to franco's store to buy ingredients often".

"How do you know?" i ask.

G shrugged" i guessed", he answered.

"Well that's probably our best option" cozart encourage.

I nodded, but insided I was bursting with excitement.


End file.
